craftingagesfandomcom-20200214-history
TheGreatZhou
'David Zhou XIV '(266 R.B. - 274 R.B.) is the fourteenth descendent of Shaobin Zhou and is an ambitious man who seeks to expand his empire. Claiming the throne at the age of 14, he set forth motion to his plans immediately. He is now at the age of 17 and has already completed more than what most kings have done in their life times. Early life and career By the age of 13, he ensured that his two brothers would be exiled from the city. He knew that his father's time was nearing an end and his father would have chosen his eldest brother, Qing Zhou. David ensured that he would be the sole heir to the throne by framing his brothers for conspiracy to commit a coup. A year after his brothers banishment, his father had passed away; on his deathbed, with the kings hand by his side, David's father, Shaobin II (named after the the original king of the Zhou Dynasty), uttered his final words: "Son, I am proud of you, you alone shall be the successor of Roland." David Zhou assumed the position of king with glee, he had begun his work immediately, setting plans in motion. Consulship and military campaign Though militaristic campaigns were favored by the Zhou Dynasty, David had a different approach. He believed that progress was too slow, other towns and villages are too resistant. This would simply wear down the might of Roland over time, instead he had established a nation, under the name of Elysium (est. 272 R.B.). Establishment of Elysium One of David's greatest accomplishments in his early life is the feat of singlehandedly enacting the nation of Elysium. Bringing together the people of west Ira and establishing trade relations throughout the region, bringing masive cashflow into the city of Roland. Personal life Health and physical appearance Throughout his younger days, he was a strong human child with no sicknesses. Inhabitants of Roland describe him as an attractive young man of an Asiatic descent. He had short black hair styled upwards with oils to create a messy fauxhawk look. He came off as arrogant and cunning, intimidating to those who did not know him on a personal level, which was a lot of people due to the fact that not anyone can just approach and speak to the king freely. Name and family Born in the Zhou family, son of Shaobin II, with two brothers and a sister. He was the second youngest, only older than his sister. The atmosphere among the family was always tense, the brothers were always wary of each other, knowing that one day, they would have to compete against each other for their father's affection in order to claim the throne. Chronology of his life Age of 1-10; he was a normal child who showed an enormous amount of ambition, always trying to outshine his brothers. Age of 11-12; he learned of the ways of politics, spending a year learning from his personal tutor about the Zhou Dynasty, his family's history, and how politics worked. Age of 13; he had planned to frame his brothers of committing treason, selling out Roland's secrets to neighboring towns. Age of 14-17; he had assumed the throne and began his projects, commissioned the construction of the Cathedral of Light, established the Order of Paladins, and established the nation of Elysium.